Giving The Gift Of Frenemyship
by Pricat
Summary: It's the greatest time of year but Doofy is a little sad because Vanessa went to college but Perry is feeling the same but will help him get his Christmas spirit and show him he's not alone
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Another Perry and Doof fic and the idea came from listening to Phineas and Ferb Christmas music while my sister was doing homework.**

**Anyhoo in it, it's December and almost Christmas but Doof is feeling very lonely since Vanessa left for college and doesn't feel like celebrating Christmas this year but unaware that Perry's in the same situation as his owners have gone to college but he can give Doof the gift of friendship along with bringing back the Christmas spirit.**

**Doofy's platypi in this too.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December in Danville but Perry was worried as he'd been living alone for a few months since September after Phineas and Ferb left for college but he didn't care about that.

It was Doof he was worried about.

He hadn't heard from him in a while since his last visit but was worried that something bad had happened to him but he then remembered the cameras he'd placed in DEI.

He then checked them but saw Doof was sleeping but with red rims around his eyes making him worried.

He wondered why his platy-frenemy was sad.

But he had to go see..

* * *

Perry sighed as he walked out of the elevator at the floor where Doof lived but something bothered him greatly as normally the place was decorated with Christmas stuff but not today as he took out the key Doofy had given him as he unlocked the door but entered softly as he didn't want to wake his frenemy but saw photo albums everywhere but no decorations or Christmas tree which bothered the turquise furred male.

"_Something isn't right here..."_ he thought.

He then opened the door to Doof's bedroom.

He entered quietly but found the dark brown furred male deep asleep.

He was hugging something to his chest.

It was a plushie of him which made Perry smile.

He decided to wait until Doof woke up before asking him.

He then went into the living room and curled up on the sofa.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open from a sad dream about both Perry and Vanessa no longer wanting him in their lives but he wiped the tears away as he was hungry and headed to the living room but was stunned seeing a turquise furred male there but wondered what he was doing here remembering his dream but shook it away as he went into the kitchen.

He then was making pancakes but was feeling blue but didn't care as he'd always been on his own but then entered the living room carrying two cups of coffee as he climved onto the couch but Perry's hazel eyes opened seeing him.

"Hey Doofy.

Why're you so sad?

I've been worried about you.

You've been quiet for the last few weeks.

Is something wrong Doofy?

You know you can tell me.

We're friends." he said.

Doof frowned at that.

"I-I'm alone and I'll always be alone.

Vanessa left because she doesn't want me anymore.

Soon you'll be the same." he muttered to himself.

Perry's hazel eyes widened hearing this.

He knew that Doofy was feeling like him because since Phineas and Ferb had left for college, he'd been feeling angry and alone which he hated but for some odd reason, hearing that Doofy was in the same boat made him feel a little better.

He also noticed the lack of sleep under Doofy's eyes.

"You know you can tell me what's going on." he said.

The dark brown furred male sighed.

"I-I'm just lonely.

Vanessa left for college.

She doesn't need me." he said sniffling.

Perry's hazel eyes widened as he understood.

He then hugged him.

"Aww Doofy I understand.

But you're not totally alone.

It's like you lost your Xmas spirit." he answered.

Doof nodded in reply.

"I just didn't feel like it.

Christmas isn't the same alone.

Sorry." he said.

Perry knew his frenemy's feelings.

But he didn't care about himself now.

He was worried about Doofy.

But he would help him.

Doof saw him smile sadly.

But he was glad he was here...

.


	2. Making Themselves Feel A Little Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flamedragon for reviewing.**

**This will be mildly angsty but will get happier as the story goes on.**

* * *

Perry was making hot chocolate in the kitchen as he knew it would cheer them up as he had a feeling he missed Vanessa but wondered where she was but had a feeling she had gone to college like Phineas and Ferb.

He sighed as he put froth on both their cups and marshmallows but he smiled sadly going back into the living room as Doof was watching the Soap Opera Channel as they loved it as he saw Doof crying but knew it was because he was feeling bad.

"Oh hey Perry." he said.

"You okay Doofy?

You've been feeling blue.

Since I got here." he said.

Doof didn't feel like talking about why he was feeling blue as he knew Pery would laugh at him but had a feeling he wouldn't knowing he was nice.

"I-I'm fine Perry." he replied softly.

But the turquise furred male wasn't buying it as he knew something was bothering him but didn't want to talk about it.

But he wouldn't push him into talking unless he wanted to.

He smiled sadly drinking hot chocolate.

"Mmmm... this cocoa is very nice.

Did you make this Perry?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I did.

Some friends taught me how.

We could both use a lift right now." he said.

"You're having a rough time too?" Doof asked.

Perry sighed but didn't want to tell but knew Doof watched him in his host family's home using cameras but didn't want to tell him as he kept his personal stuff to himself but Doof sighed knowing this.

But Doof wouldn't bug him about it.

But he saw him asleep on the couch.

Doof smiled sadly seeing Perry asleep.

But he saw it was midnight.

"I should get some sleep myself." he thought.

He then got up and stretched.

He then headed into his bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he woke with a jolt from another nightmare about Phineas and Ferb leaving for college as he was shaking but was trying to calm down but he felt warm silver streaks of tears rolling down his turquise furred cheeks but he wiped them away with a paw but was scared knowing that Phineas and Ferb had been at college for a few months now and hadn't heard from them making him scared as he knew they loved him as he'd been part of their family.

But since the day they'd left for college, he'd been feeling doubtful about that and was questioning if his owners still cared about him and thought about it but had been having plenty of bad thoughts and dreams about it as he was fighting back tears but he hoped that his doubrs were proven wrong but he wasn't sure.

He had dark rings under his innocent and youthful hazel eyes from the many nights of lost sleep because of the bad dreams but he wanted to tell Doof but was afraid in case he'd make fun of him but he knew he was in the same situation.

He heard crying from Doofy's room as he was curious approaching the door as he opened it softly in case he woke Doof up but heard him talking in sleep but he climbed onto the bed as he saw Doof's dark blue eyes open as sadness and fear were in them knowing he'd been having bad dreams too but Doof blushed feeling scared.

"Doofy?

You were having a bad dream huh?" he asked softly.

He nodded his head in reply.

"Y-Yes, Yes I did.

I've been having them for the last few nights.

But you look like you were too.

Did somebody you care about go to college?" he answered.

Perry's hazel eyes widened at that.

"Yes, Yes they did.

It was my owners." he answered.

Doof was quiet.

"Vanessa went to college too." Doof told him.

Perry saw tears leak from his frenemy's eyes as he knew how bad he felt knowing that his and Vanessa's father/daughter relationship was very strained by the fact he was always trying to take over the Tri-State Area on a daily basis.

He wrapped his turquise furred arms around Doofy in a hug.

It was making them feel good as he hadn't felt like this in a while...


End file.
